Screwed
by Cali-Pinay
Summary: Best Friends. Everyone needs one, even guys but when the girl you want calls you that...well you're just plain screwed. Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, I just borrowed them from the lovely and talented Mrs. Stephanie Meyer.

Hello readers! This is Bledsoe09, you probably don't know who I am but that's ok. I just wanted to say that this is my best friends first story so give her some love and leave her some lovely reviews. *points at readers* I know all of you can do that. So go on and enjoy this story!

* * *

**EPOV**

It's been ten years!

Ten long, excruciating years since I'd seen my best friend, Isabella Swan. Since I've seen those dark, hypnotic doe-like eyes and her perfect full, pink, pouty lips on that heart shaped face. Framed with those same mahogany locks my fingers always itched to tangle themselves in. Ten long years since I've been graced with her scent, smelt that intoxicating and inviting strawberry and vanilla scent that always lingered in my room after she had come over to study back in high school. Always leaving me hard and aching for her for days. The same perky tits and pert ass that contributed to my nightly wank fantasies...just there not 20 feet away from me at the grocery store in Forks of all places!

_After ten fucking years!_

Last I heard she still lived in California after graduating from UCLA with a bachelors degree in literature. Yet, there she is just a gorgeous as ever.

"Daddy?" I heard my son call me.

I smiled to myself. My son. I'd never tire of saying that. Masen Alexander Cullen was the result of a one-night stand six years ago with a girl named Tanya- whom I'd met at a party my senior year at Dartmouth. I'd wanted to end it with BANG, no pun intended. Well you could say I got my bang when Tanya contacted me a month later informing me that she was pregnant. Apparently, when you faint and hit your head on the bottom of the staircase it makes a banging noise. _G__o figure!_ We tried the dating thing and it didn't really work. While we were physically attracted to each other, mentally not so much. Two months after my son was born Tanya decided motherhood wasn't like a second nature to her and disappeared in the middle of the night leaving behind paperwork signing over all her parental rights. I preferred it this way! She rarely ever acknowledged the fact we had a son. When she did, it was to tell me he was bothering her. So good riddance to the wicked witch!

_"Ding dong the witch is dead_!" I sang in my head. Nah, I'm not that lucky!

I moved back to Forks shortly after that hoping my parents would be supportive and help me take care of my 3 month old son while I finished my residency at the hospital with my father Carlisle. My mother, Esme, was ecstatic to be able to baby sit her first grand-baby. Spoiling him to death! Anything he wanted or even looked at he got. Speak of the devil...

"Yeah Mase?" I replied pulling myself from my inner ramblings.

"Daddy why were you starring at that pretty lady over there like you were gonna eat her?" he asked with a knowing look.

"Umm..." Was my oh so brilliant response. While he just smirked at me. Damn kid is to smart for his own good!

"That's the same look Uncle Em gives Aunt Rosie before they disappear for a long time." He told me.

Ah...my lovely brother and his wife. While, I love them both to death I often forget the love and only think about the death. Running off to do unspeakable things to one another when my son is near. Corrupting my poor, innocent baby. I slowly shook my head at that thought. How dare they? Those nervy fuckers!

"Daddy! He-llo? Dad!" Masen yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Oh good. I have your attention. The pretty lady is walking this way." He calmly informed me with a smile on his face.

_WHAT!_ I looked over to where Bella had been shopping and sure enough she was walking in our direction. Luckily, she was to engrossed in her grocery list that she hadn't spotted us yet.

Shit. I have to get out of here! I frantically started looking around for the nearest exit. Where the hell are those annoying flight attendants that do those stupid emergency exit demonstrations when you really need one? I mean really, who the heck is gonna get lost in a space that small. If you do well now that's just sad and you deserve to get lost.

Just as I spotted the exit I turned back around to pick up Masen and run like the Boogieman was after me but when I looked to where he was standing not 10 seconds ago, he was gone. I panicked thinking someone took him when 3 things happened...

First, I heard my sons giggle.

Second, I heard the unmistakable, slightly husky, feminine laugh I haven't heard in, like I said, 10 long fucking years!

And lastly, the titanium rod in my pants decided it was time to go camping and pitch a huge tent big enough to fit 5 grown Emmetts. Comfortably.

I was relieved for a moment thanking God that he wasn't taken by some freak. That calm quickly faded when I remembered who he was with. How the hell was I supposed to get my son from her? Just waltz up and say...

_"Hey Bella! Remember me? Edward Cullen. We were best friends back in high school but then lost contact about, oh 10 years ago? No, you don't remember me! Well let me help to re-jog your memory. You moved to Forks our junior year, we shared biology and English class. We were always together studying or just hanging out. Remember that time you caught me during a rather intimate moment with myself, while I fantasized about bending you over my desk. I was also hopelessly in love with y...oh wait you never knew about that!"_

Yeah I think I not!

"Daddy!" Masen yelled.

Shit! I need to stop spacing out! I'm weird enough without that habit. Well I guess I should man up and go get my Son. I started slowly walking in their direction hoping my son forgot about my "Hungry Eyes" and wouldn't bring it up.

"Ma'am this is my daddy..."

"Edward Cullen!" Bella's musical voice cut him off. She looked up at me with those sinful eyes and the most breathtaking smile I'd ever seen and...Bam!

And just like that ladies and gentlemen I was transported back 10 years and re-fell in love with Isabella Marie Swan. The look on her face, the wonderful sound of her voice and my name on her lips was all it took! I was tempted to shove my hands down my pants to make sure my balls were still there but decided against it last minute not wanting to repulse the elderly lady standing near us getting a gallon of milk.

_Mmm...Bella's milky legs wrapped around me while I_ ...God damn it! Focus Cullen!

I discreetly looked down hoping my little fantasy didn't excite me too much. Damn no such luck! I tried standing closer to the freezer hoping the coldness would help my erection go away before I gave the old woman a heart attack or worse Bella notice my not so little problem. I mean I am a doctor and I could help the old lady but if Bella should notice that perv looking at my crotch well there's diddly squat I could do about that.

"Bella Swan! It's been a while." I replied after I pulled myself together.

Understatement much

"Eight years or something like that, right?" she asked.

"Or something like that." I said. Just a little hurt that she didn't remember the exact number of years.

"Daddy do you know this pretty lady?" Masen asked while tugging on my pant leg. Oh snap, I totally forgot he was here. I'm such a horrible dad.

"Daddy huh? So who's this handsome man?" Bella asked while running her fingers through Masen's messy mop of bronze hair.

I was momentarily jealous of my son as he leaned his head back a little more allowing her to better lightly scratch his scalp. I had the strangest urge to push my own kid out of the way yelling "_Mine_" and replace myself in his spot hoping she would continue her ministrations. I didn't though figuring it wouldn't be exactly nice since he didn't do anything to deserve that, but it still didn't stop me from thinking it.

"My name is Masen Alexander Cullen. I just turned 6 last month! I'm in the first grade. I go to Forks elementary and my best friend's name is Seth. He's 6 too! Our teachers name is Mrs. Ibekwe, pronounced like E-BEK-WAY, she's from Nigeria and has a really cool accent. I love..."

"Masen breathe!" I chuckled as I cut him off. "She asked who you were not your life story." I looked up at Bella seeing her try to contain her laughter but a stray giggle escaped her, which gave her amusement away.

"Oh. Well I'm Masen, his son." He said in a bored 'duh' tone while pointing at me.

That did it. Neither Bella nor I could stop the laughter that escaped us. Masen just looked at us like we had lost our minds. Just as our laughter started to die down Bella's phone went off signaling an incoming call...

_Down here, love wasn't meant to be_

_It wasn't meant to be for me_

_Down here, love wasn't meant to be_

_It wasn't meant to be for me_

_(all is vanity, underneath the sun, all is vanity)_

_Oh, something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers left me to bleed alone_

"Sorry! Excuse me for a moment." She said as she turned around and took a few steps away for some privacy. I just looked down at Masen and shrugged my shoulders while he did the same. I looked back over to where Bella was standing and listened to her side of the conversation.

"Hello?...Yeah I'm still at the store...why what else do we need?... JASPER!...No, I will not pick up condoms...that's your job not mine!...That was one time! And I've already repaid that debt...multiple times!...UGH! Fine...yeah, yeah magnums got it...See you when I get home...Yeah yeah. Bye, love you too!" she replied before she hung up.

She stood there with her back to us mumbling under her breath for a moment then slowly shook her head scoffing and smacked her palm against her forehead before finally turning around. All the while I just stood there still trying to figure out everything that just happened. Was this Jasper guy her boyfriend, or worse her husband! I panicked looking at her left ring finger and was relived to see no ring. That still didn't solve who this Jasper person was. I bet he's a douche, or at least a fugly looking nerd with an inhaler. I mean what kind of name is Jasper anyways? Pfft...loser. Edward is a much cooler name. Take that Ja-douche-per!

"Edward I'm so sorry! I wish we had more time to catch up and talk, but I have to get home. How would you like to meet at the diner tomorrow for brunch?" She asked as she walked back to where we were standing.

"Su...sure." I stuttered still trying to figure out who in the world Jasper was and push aside my jealousy. I mean that lucky bastard is living my fantasy! Bella should be coming home to me. She should be buying condoms for us, not her and Jasper. I pouted at that thought.

"Hey! Miss Bella what about me, can I come?" Masen asked looking up at her with big hopeful green puppy dog eyes. My green eyes. My parents always call him my mini-me. My mother swears every time she sees him she thinks its me running into the room, not her grandson.

"Of course sweetheart, I would love if you came too." She told him crouching down to his eye level. To my surprise he literally tackled her in a hug. He was never really comfortable around women unless they were family, I blame his bitch of a mother for that.

"So Edward tomorrow for brunch sound good?" She asked looking uncertain.

"Yeah Bella. Is tomorrow at noon okay with you?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect! Here let me give you my cell phone number." We quickly exchanged numbers before going our separate ways but to my surprise she pulled me into a tight hug

"I've really missed you these past ten years." She whispered before kissing me on the cheek and walking away with a final wave over her shoulder.

I stood there for a moment gaping while touching my hand to my cheek. I swore I could still feel her lips on me. The spot her luscious lips had touched was still tingling.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. I remember paying for our groceries, eating dinner, putting Masen to bed and taking a shower but I couldn't give you details such as, telling you what we bought and how much the bill was or even what we made for dinner.

As I was lying in bed I could still feel Bella's lips on my cheek. Just before I closed my eyes I heard her voice...

"_I've really missed you these past ten years." _

_She remembered_ I thought to myself. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and dreams of my beautiful Bella. That was the first night of many that I dreamed of Bella Swan.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it! This isn't going to be a long story, maybe only 4 or 5 chapters. It's really just something to do when I need to get away from all the homework and boredom.

If you hate it…well please don't tell me. Lol. Just lie or don't read it. Thank you.

P.S. Bella's ring-tone is "Missing" by Flyleaf


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. It all belongs to SM...*pouts* I wish I did though.**

**

* * *

**

*EPOV*

The next morning Masen woke me up at the ass-crack of dawn. Jumping on my bed like a mad man yelling that it was time to get up. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock on my nightstand groaning out loud when I saw the time angrily flashing on the display. 7:16 am. Fuck my life.

"Masen go back to bed for a little while, please!" I begged him tiredly.

"But dad we're supposed to meet miss Bella today!" He replied, tugging on my hand trying to get me out of bed.

"Calm down! Jeez. We still have hours before we have to leave. Were meeting her for brunch remember, not breakfast. So can I please go back to sleep for another hour!" I tried reasoning with him.

"But..." I cut him off before he got any further.

"No buts! It's far too early in the morning for arguing. Just go get ready and watch T.V or something for a little while, okay?"

"Fine." He replied, a bit dramatically.

With a final huff he left my room to go back to his. I rolled my eyes at him before turning back over and falling asleep. What felt like 20 minutes later I rolled over to look at my alarm clock and nearly fell out of bed when I read 11:15 am. Crap. I quickly scrambled out of bed and into the shower. Almost busting my ass when I stepped into the slippery cast iron tub. I guess it just wasn't my morning cause after hoping out of the shower I nearly gagged myself in my rush to brush my teeth. I think I took the worlds fastest shower because when I was walking back to my room to get dressed the clock barely read 11:27am. Dang! I can be really fast when I need to be.

I quickly dressed in a white and black Element t-shirt, light black jeans, and black Vans. Just as I was slipping on my shoes, Masen walked into my room wearing a green Element t-shirt, light wash jeans, and his white Vans. I just looked away lightly chuckling to myself.

"Finally your up! I thought I was gonna have to call Nana or Uncle Em to wake you up! What? Why are you laughing at me?" He asked looking down at his outfit.

"Nothing," I told him, "we just kind of match."

"Aw...dad! No fair. I was dressed first! You change!" He whined stomping his little foot. Did he really just stomp his foot? When did my son become such a drama queen?

"No one has to change. We don't really match, just the same brand but that's okay. Now come on before we're late!" I said, as I slipped my wallet into my back pocket and grabbed my phone and keys.

He quickly followed behind me, still pouting about us "matching". When I reminded him that Bella was waiting for us, it wiped the pout off his face and placed a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes before unlocking the Volvo and sliding in.

We arrived at the diner a few minutes before Bella was scheduled to show up. I surveyed the parking lot, looking for an unfamiliar car or to see if she still had that beast of a truck she claimed had "character". Not seeing anything, we exited the car and headed inside. Upon entering, I quickly scanned the room. Double checking to make sure we did in fact beat her here. I breathed a small sigh of relief when I didn't see her.

Masen chose a booth next to a window so we could keep an eye out for her. He kept sighing and looking out the window every five seconds, while drumming his fingers on the table. Just watching him had my left knee bouncing impatiently. Finally, after what felt like an hour, but was really only 5 minutes, a white Audi TDI pulled into the parking space next to mine. To say I was shocked when Bella exited the car was a huge understatement. That car was a big improvement from her old truck. I always told her that a beautiful girl needs a beautiful car and she did look beautiful stepping out of that car. She was wearing a black and white lace stripped tank top covered by a blue vest, a red scarf loosely hanging around her neck blowing in the wind, light skinny jeans, and navy blue low-top trainer converse.

_Same old Bella. Always in her Chuck Taylors. _I thought to myself with a smile.

As soon as she stepped into the cafe, Masen didn't even give her a chance to look around before throwing himself out of the booth and hurdling toward her.

"Bella!" Masen yelled, throwing his arms around her waist.

"Hey buddy! How are you?" she asked, picking him up and returning his hug.

"I'm good. I missed you. Daddy almost made us late cause he slept forever! I thought I was gonna hafta call someone to come help me wake his lazy bum up." He told her, with a small scowl on his face.

That was a bad time for me to take a sip of water because a soon as he said that, it just came right back up and out of my nose.

_ouch!_

Bella just smirked at me. Making the tips of my ears burn before looking back to Masen and walking toward our booth. She gently sat him down before turning toward me for a quick hug. I slid back into my side of the booth, a little disappointed when she didn't sit next to me. As she slid in next to my son, I had that urge to push him out of the way again when he scooted closer to her to snuggle into her side.

_Damn kid! I brought him into this world I'll take him right back out!_

I mentally laughed at myself for my absurd thoughts. I'd never do that. I love the little bugger to much! Plus, prison doesn't really sound all too appealing to me. As Emmett would say:

_"My face is to pretty and my ass is an exit not an entrance!"_

Of course, he'd then make some crude comment about Rose and the two of them would "disappear" for a while.

"So Edward what are you up to these days?" Bella asked me curiously.

"Um Nothing really. Just working at the hospital with my dad and hanging out with Masen. How about you?" I asked.

But before she could answer our waiter came to take our order. And, of course, because I'm the luckiest person alive- note the sarcasm- our waiter was none other than James Marshall. _God I hated that fucker in high school._ He was Bella's, for lack of a better word, stalker. He had his whole schedule re-arranged our senior year so he had all 6 classes with her. He never did anything outside of school that was creepy because he was more than likely scared of, her police chief father, Charlie. James would send her gifts during school hours and go out of his way to make sure she had everything she needed. Popping up out of nowhere at any given moment. He may have even laid his coat over a puddle for her in the school parking lot.

Now I'm sure James is a nice guy and all, I mean he wasn't unfortunate looking. He was tall, maybe 6 foot, and had an athletic build like myself. He also had the whole blonde hair and blue eyes thing going on, and was actually pretty nice on the rare occasion I had to talk to him. It was just the fact he was after my girl that made me hate him. If I wasn't one-hundred percent positive that Bella didn't share his feelings back in high school, I would have tried to rip his head off at every pass he made at her.

"Bella Swan is that you? Wow! Your still just a gorgeous as ever. How have you been?" James asked her. I may have growled a little when Bella looked up and smiled at him. It took her a moment to place his face but when she did she shocked the shit out of me when she stood up to give him a big hug.

"James I can't believe its you! I'm doing great. How are you?" She asked, still fucking hugging him! If he doesn't remove his arms from around my Bella, I will gladly do it for him.

I guess I was too busy trying to shoot laser beams out of my eyes at his arms that I almost didn't hear him respond.

"I'm doing great Bella. I got married 3 years ago to a wonderful woman named Victoria. We're expecting our first son." Relief washed over me when I heard that. Back then, Bella may have turned him down, but we were adults now. Maybe he was her type and had he been single and asked her out, there was the possibility she may have said yes.

And really who the hell was this Jasper person she spoke to yesterday?

"Congrats James to both your marriage and pregnancy!" I heard Bella reply. She looked up at me and suddenly gasped, I guess remembering who she was with.

"Oh! You remember Edward Cullen from high school right?" Bella said pointing in my direction, then Masens. "And this is his son Masen."

"No shi...way, sorry I'm trying to clean up my language." He said, looking a little embarrassed by his slip. "Edward Cullen, it's good to see you man! And just your son?" James asked looking truly curious. I smiled and stuck my hand out towards him. He took my hand and shook it gently still waiting for my reply.

"Hey James. Congrats on the pregnancy and your marriage and yeah he's just my son." I replied, somewhat ruefully.

"Oh okay. Hmm. Well what can I get for you guys?" He asked Bella after giving me a weird look.

What did that look mean? James left shortly after taking our order with promises to put it in ahead of the others so we could get our food faster.

"What were we talking about before James came over?" Bella asked.

"Daddy asked what you have been up to." Masen responded.

She looked over at him and gave him a genuine smile before saying, "Thanks."

Masen beamed at her before replying with a shy 'your welcome'. I sat back watching their quick exchange with a smile on my face, my heart threatening to burst at the seams. While I don't regret what happened that night with Tanya, only because it brought me Masen, I do regret that it wasn't with Bella.

"Well I just moved back here last week actually. After my dad moved in with Sue and told me he was going to put the house up for sale. I told him I was thinking of moving back here and if he would rent it out to me. He called me crazy for even thinking that he would charge me rent, saying having me close to him was better than money. So since the house is already paid off I'm going to save my supposed to be rent money for...well I'm not really sure yet." She laughed, "So after talking with my dad I made arrangements with the editing company I work for to work from home." She finished.

"Oh. You work for an editing company. I thought you wanted to write something of your own?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. Eventually." She replied shyly.

"Bella could you write a story about me?" Masen asked excitedly.

"And what would this awesome story be about, hmm?" She said, bumping his shoulder playfully.

"Well me of course!" he replied rolling his eyes.

They both sat there laughing and poking each other. I couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. She was so natural with him, like she had been doing this for the past 6 years instead of the past 20 minutes. A few minutes later, James came back with our food and a re-fill of our drinks. He told us to enjoy our food and that he would be back to check on us. We ate in a comfortable silence, Bella helping Masen a couple of times when he couldn't reach something or when he asked her for help cutting his chicken strips in half. I may have been starring to long because eventually she looked up at me and gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head before flashing her my crooked smile. Her whole face blushed crimson before looking back down at her plate.

I have always loved her blush. It was so juvenile, yet alluring at the same time. I tried to subtly re-adjust myself under the table for fear I'd bust through my zipper from all the strain I was putting on it. God, she was so beautiful.

Thirty-five minutes later, and let me tell you, I was harder then I have ever been. Watching Bella eat was like foreplay. Scratch that. It was worse. At least foreplay meant I would be getting some kind of action, well other than my own hand anyways. The way she would lick her lips after every bite or how she would slowly slide the fork in and out of her mouth. She just about killed me when she got sauce on her finger and sucked it off. A low moan escaped my lips before I could stop it and I had to do that stupid fake cough act to try and "cover" it. Bella and Masen both looked up at me curiously. I used that lame excuse of 'it went down the wrong pipe'.

James came back with our check just as we finished eating. Bella stood up to give him a quick hug and once again congratulating him on his new wife and unborn son. He gave Masen a huge chocolate chip cookie for dessert saying it was on the house, before turning to me and shaking my hand. Bella thought she was being sneaky, trying to take the check when I was saying bye to James, but Masen ratted her out. She gave him a playful glare before handing me the bill pouting out her bottom lip. I wanted to nibble on that lip and never let go.

_Aw baby don't pout._ I thought to myself.

"Well since we didn't really talk much why don't I buy us some coffee and Masen a hot chocolate. Then we can go hang out at the park across the street. If you aren't busy?" Bells suggested shyly.

I looked out the window and noticed it was a pretty clear day for Forks. Plus I was off today and didn't want to leave her just yet anyways.

"Sure that sounds fun. Masen what do you say, want to hang out with Bella a little longer?" I asked looking at him.

He nodded eagerly before grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her towards the front counter to order the drinks. He yelled over his shoulder for me to hurry and pay the bill or they were leaving without me. I quietly chuckled to myself as I walked towards the register.

"Hey Edward. That will be $22.47." James said when it was my turn to pay.

"Here's $25.47," I told him, handing over the money. "keep the change."

"Thanks. Hey Edward, can I ask you a question?" James asked handing me my receipt.

"Uh...yeah sure." I hesitantly replied.

"Why didn't you ever man up and ask Bella out back in high school?" He asked.

"Uh...because we were just friends and I didn't like her like that." I replied stupidly with a small shrug.

"Bullshit! Anyone with eyes could see you wanted so much more than friendship and if you weren't so busy glaring at me all the time you would have noticed the looks she gave you too. Anyways you better hurry and grow the balls to ask her out this time around. She isn't going to be single forever." I was about to say something when he started talking again.

"Look, I know I wasn't your favorite person back in high school and honestly if I wasn't married and so in love with Vicky I would ask Bella out again." A low growl formed in my throat when he said that. e simply held his hands up defensively before continuing. "But my point is, there are going to be more guys like me who are actually man enough to say something and ask her out. So you better buck up. Your time is limited my friend." He said with a meaningful look.

Just thinking about another man's hands on Bella had my muscles coiling to attack and my hands clenching tightly, ready to fight. My insides burned with rage and jealousy, making my lunch threaten to reappear. I took a few deep breaths through my nose trying to calm my minor panic attack before I embarrassed myself.

In all honesty, I don't know what her relationship status is at the moment. She really hasn't said or hinted at anything, well other than talking to that Jasper guy, but they could just be friends. I mean I tell Rose I love her sometimes, so surely Bella would mention that she was seeing or dating someone or something by now...

_Right? _

"Dad if your not ready to leave as of ten seconds ago you can wait in the car while me and Bella go play at the park." Masen yelled impatiently. I shook my head before saying a final 'bye' to James and walking toward the door where they were waiting for me.

"Hey you reminded me of my best friend, Alice, there for a second." Bella told him giggling.

"You have a best friend too?" Masen asked in amazement.

"Yes, I have a few." She replied.

"You can have more then one?" He asked in shock looking over at me. I nodded my head opening my mouth to say something, but he quickly looked back to Bella before I could even get a few words in.

"How many do you have?" He asked her lightly bouncing on his feet.

"I have three, there's Alice, Jasper, and your daddy." she told him.

I may have grimaced and cringed a little hearing that. I wanted to be so much more than that. Anything more. And there was that damn name again. Who in the bloody hell is Jasper? I swear if I don't get any answers soon I'm going to combust.

James chose that moment to walk by to show a couple to their seats, smirking at me in obvious satisfaction at my discomfort. I quickly took the drink holder from Bella before opening the door for her and heading out.

The park was pretty empty when we arrived. There were two little boys playing on the swings while a woman, who I guessed was their mother, sat on a nearby bench reading a book.

"Hey Masen, why don't you go play on the jungle gym while me and Bella talk." I told him. He quickly nodded before running off to where the two little boys were now playing on the monkey bars. They all introduced themselves before Masen asked if he could play with them. Both boys agreed to let him join before they all ran off to start a game of tag.

I looked back over at Bella to see her looking in the kids direction with a small smile on her face. She must have felt my starring again because she looked at me and cocked her head to the side in a silent question. I just shook my head smiling at her.

"Why don't we go sit?" I asked.

"Okay." She replied nodding her head.

She picked the bench closest to the jungle-gym so we could still see the kids playing while we talked. It was actually the same bench I always sit at when I bring Masen to the park, being it was close to the jungle gym and I could see everything going on around the park.

"So..." We both trailed off at the same time.

Well that was awkward. I thought to myself. I cleared my throat before trying again.

"So Bella how are Sue and Charlie?" I asked.

"They're doing great. They actually got married a few months ago," She chuckled, "I literally got the call from him at 3am on a Tuesday night, of all nights, that he and Sue eloped in Vegas. I didn't even know they were thinking about getting married." She laughed, while shaking her head.

"Wow that's...well that's random." I couldn't help but laugh. I had heard they got married, but I wasn't sure since I heard it from Lauren when I was at the dry cleaners.

"Tell me about it. They stayed in Vegas for a few days before flying out to Cali to visit me for the weekend. I took them to Disneyland and I will never forget the look on Charlie's face when Cinderella popped up out of no where in her big frou frou dress and, in a very seductive voice, told him, and I quote: "May your evening be enchanted", while suggestively rubbing his arm. It looked like Charlie was on the brink of yelling "stranger danger" and running for the exit. I didn't know whether to laugh in his face or feel very disturbed. Sue on the other hand was nearly in hysterics, gasping for breath in between her laughter." She giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Now I see why even adults call it the happiest place on Earth.

"Um...Edward do you mind me asking about Masen's mom?" She asked me uncertainty.

"There's not really much to tell." I said shrugging my shoulders and not making eye contact with her. "I met Tanya at a party the end of my Senior year at Dartmouth. We were both drunk and one thing led to another, about a month later she contacted me saying that she might be pregnant. The test came out positive so we tried the dating thing, and boy was that a disaster. I would have rather suffered Chinese water torture for the 11 months we were together." I laughed bitterly.

"When Masen was 2 months old, I woke up one morning with a manila folder next to me with a note from Tanya saying she was sorry but she couldn't handle motherhood. Yeah, right. I think the nurses at the hospital that took care of him when he was born were more of a mother to him than she was. Inside of the folder were papers signing over all her rights. I moved back home a month after that to start my residency at the hospital with dad, while my mom helped me take care of Masen." I finished.

When I looked over at Bella I was shocked to see the look of pure hatred on her face. I was about to grab her hand when she suddenly smacked her palms against the bench we were sitting on making my jump almost a foot off the bench.

"How dare she, that...that Bitch! So help me, if I ever cross paths with Tanya..." She trailed off shaking her head. "I just don't see how some women can up and leave their kids like that." She said looking at me with tears in her eyes. I quickly pulled her into my side for a tight hug ignoring that damn spark that made my heart flutter and cock twitch every time we touched. Thankfully though, my dick wasn't being, well a dick and was behaving for once.

A few minutes later Masen came back asking for his hot chocolate, Bella handed it to him before scooting over and making room for him to sit down between us. He looked up at me with his little eye brows scrunched in confusion before whispering in my ear

"Daddy is Bella okay? She looks like she was crying, and like she wants to stick me in her purse and never let me out." He said as he sat back down and sipped his hot chocolate.

Sure enough when I looked over to Bella her eyes were a little red and her little fingers were twitching like she was gonna grab Masen and make a run for it. I was about to ask her if she was okay when I heard her name being called

"Bells." a guys voice called out.

All three of our heads whipped around in the direction the voice came from. There was a guy heading in our direction with a to-go bag from the diner and damn he was a good looking mother fucker too. He was tall with dirty blonde, curly, long-ish hair and baby blue eyes. I looked over to Bella and felt my heart fall out of my ass. She had the biggest most breathtaking smile on her face.

She quickly stood up before running, well speed walking actually as she was quite clumsy, towards the man yelling, "Jasper! What are you doing here?" Before jumping into his opened arms. He laughed before showing her the to-go bag and rolling his eyes.

It's the dude with the name! I thought.

_Well duh dumb ass everyone has a name_.

Shut up! You know what I mean. It's Jasper. You know the fucker that Bella bought the condoms for. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself.

God when did my mind start having A and B conversations?

"Oh! Jasper I want you meet my best friend from high school. Edward Cullen and his son Masen." She said pulling his hand and walking back to our bench.

I flinched hearing those damn words again, best friend, what a crock of shit. I guess Jasper saw cause he quickly took me in, looking at me from head-to-toe before meeting my eyes and smirking. He stuck his hand out for me to shake and I took it in a death grip giving it a firm shake, fucker didn't even wince.

"So Edward, best friends huh?" He drawled in his stupid southern accent winking at me.

_Jerk-face. I hate him already!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope you guys liked chapter 2 and links to their outfits are on my profile. Remember reviews are lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER:**_Again I don't own any of the Twilight characters, I just borrowed them from the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:** I know, I know it's been forever. I'm so sorry! I promise I'll try to not take forever again.

I'd also like to make a small Shout out to SleepMyBella for being such an awesome reviewer. Your lovely reviews make my day! You rock!

Also to Bledoe09. This girl is just to amazing for words! I love you girlie!

You guys should really go show Bledsoe09 some love and go read her stories! And just like with me please be patient. She will finish her stories. RL is just really busy for her so she's doing as best as she can. OK I'm done….on with chapter 3.

* * *

***BPOV***

Edward Cullen...

Just thinking that gorgeous man's name still sends shivers down my spine. I still can't believe it was really him at the grocery store yesterday. While I knew I would run into him eventually, with Forks being as small as it is, I was having a hard time believing he lived here. Before we each left to our separate colleges, we had talked about what we wanted in our future and Edward's future was living in Chicago with his own practice. Up until three months ago I believed that was all actually happening for him.

I had received a call from Sue one day saying she had run into Edward at the gas station and that he was working at the hospital in Forks with Carlisle. That was also the day I, coincidentally, started thinking that I really missed Forks and wanted to move back home. Well...okay you caught me. A lot of it had to do with the fact that Edward was there and I was really hoping we could start what never happened in high school. Although, I really did kind of miss Forks. Maybe not all the gloomy weather, but I definitely missed dear old Charlie.

So three and a half months later here I am. Face to face with the only man who would forever hold the key to my heart and all that other mushy stuff and don't get me started on that adorable son of his.

Masen has to be one of the cutest little boys I have ever seen. Then again he looks just like his father, so why wouldn't he be? When he walked up to me in the grocery store and asked if I was married, I just stared speechless and gaped at him like a total idiot. After a few moments I cleared my throat and blinked before replying

"No, but if you ask me in a few more years and I'm still single I'll be your prom date."

He just giggled saying that he was just asking because I was to pretty to be alone.

Everybody altogether now "Aawww..." How sweet was that?

We were still laughing and looking at each other when my new friend looked up and yelled "Daddy"

and not a few seconds later a pair of black Nike shoes appeared in front of me. I was trying to remember why those shoes looked so familiar when Masen started talking. I looked up to greet his father and couldn't help but smile when I looked up into the gorgeous eyes of Edward.

He looked exactly the same yet so different at the same time. He was still tall and had that nice toned body that made my panties an instant slip-n-slide. His messy "fuck me" hair still calling to me to run my hands through and his smoldering eyes that make my knees want to buckle.

The only big difference between teen-ward and man-ward is well...that. He's no longer that unsure, just legal, eighteen year old boy that was still trying to figure out how his body worked but a big confident, hunky man I just want to tackle. Repetitively.

"Edward Cullen." I breathed, a slight tremor running through my body at his close proximity.

"Bella Swan! It's been a while." He replied.

Oh it's been a while alright. It's been ten damn years. Way to long without seeing your Adonis self in my opinion.

"Eight years or something like that, right?" I feigned not knowing the exact amount of time. When in all honesty I could probably give you the exact amount of time down to the last second. Okay that's a lie, but still I probably could give you the years, months, weeks, and days since we had last seen each other. But that sounds a little pathetic, even to me.

"Or something like that." He responded.

"Daddy do you know this pretty lady?" I heard Masen ask Edward.

Wait, daddy? Of course, how could I not see the resemblance? He was like a mini Edward. Right down to the messy bronze mop atop his head.

_Hehe a pocket Edward. _I giggled to myself.

"Daddy huh? So who's this handsome man?" I asked.

I absentmindedly ran my hands through Masen's hair waiting for a reply, Edward followed the movement of my hand for a moment before glaring at his son. I was trying not to giggle at him when I remembered how he used to love me playing with his hair in high school. He claimed it always helped to "relax" him.

When Edward didn't answer my question his son, Masen Alexander Cullen, took the opportunity to introduce himself and fill me in on his short life story. He was just so darn cute. I had a Grammy Swan moment where I just wanted to pinch his little cheeks while telling him how adorable he is.

After Jasper called me I looked at the clock and realized I had been at the store longer than I had intended. Charlie and Sue were coming to the house in less than two hours for a small welcome back dinner. So after grabbing Jasper's "groceries" I got in line to pay. The check-out girl looked very young, she had to be no older than 17. She kind of reminded me of Demi Lavato in Sonny with a chance, when she and Tawni did the "check-it out girls" skit.

I quickly threw the condoms in the middle of all my items hoping she wouldn't really pay much attention to them, but of course with me that never happens. She picked them up and gasped muttering "magnums" before looking up at me. I just stared back and shrugged hoping she would continue her job. She looked back at the condoms before glancing back at me and sighing.

After paying for everything, Joyce, as I read on her name tag, handed me my receipt before glaring at me and saying "lucky, have a wonderful evening." I just smiled back at her before pushing my cart towards the exit.

As soon as I pulled into the drive-way Jasper came running out of the house with a goofy grin on his face. I quickly popped my trunk already knowing what he was looking for, but little did he know I had the condoms tucked away in my purse.

"Bells where's my bag?" Jasper asked. I could hear the childish pout in his voice even before I got out of the car.

I put on my best "I'm sorry" face before getting out of the car and looking at him. Sure enough there was that damn pout.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I was too embarrassed to get them, but I'll gladly give you my card and you can borrow my car to go get them if you want." I told him.

Jasper just stared at me with the most heartbreaking expression on his face. It made me feel like I just kicked his puppy. I tried, I really did, but my laughter escaped me in a very unattractive snort. I mean, really? That look over a box of condoms.

"Bella it's not funny. I don't want to drive down to the store. What if I get lost?" He asked looking so serious. That only made me laugh harder. Really, who would get lost in Forks? If you stay on the main road you hit everything this small town has to offer in like five minutes flat.

"Jasper it's impossible to get lost in Forks." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Not-uh. Even the word itself says 'I'm possible'. So I could get lost." He said defiantly with a stomp of his foot.

"God your such a baby. I got your stupid condoms." I said pulling them out of my purse to show him. When he tried to snatch them from me I quickly hid them behind my back before telling him "Nope, you have to help me with the groceries first." He grabbed all the bags before slamming my trunk closed and walking, well actually it looked more like running, back into the house. I locked my car before following him into the kitchen.

"There I'm done. Now can I have them?" He begged after setting the bags down on the kitchen floor.

"Yup. Here you go," I said tossing him the box. "but you have less than two hours before Sue and Charlie are supposed to be here. And you know how Alice is. That's not enough time to get ready."

"Damn right it's not. Sorry Jazzy but looks like you can't open those till later." Alice said coming down the steps.

Jasper just mumbled something about stupid antibiotics and them messing with birth control before going upstairs.

"I'm going to go hop in the shower while you start dinner. Then I'll take over so you can go shower when I'm done." Alice said. I quickly nodded before she turned around and skipped up the stairs.

Alice and Jasper are my two best and closest friends. Alice was my roommate freshman year at UCLA. She was in the middle of changing when I walked into the room, I quickly slammed the door shut before yelling an apology. A second later the little pixie opened the door, still clad in her bra and panties, holding her hand out and introducing herself as Alice Brandon. I mumbled a quiet "Hey, I'm Bella Swan" before she pulled me into the room, little thing was strong I had thought to myself. She walked back over to her closet before throwing on a cute little dress like I wasn't even in the room.

"Aren't you embarrassed I just walked in on you practically naked?" I asked her blushing.

"No, not really. I'm pretty comfortable with my body. At least I had something on." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, it's nothing you haven't seen before."

We both looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. Ever since then really we've been inseparable. A little less than a week later she introduced me to her Boyfriend of four years, Jasper Hale. He was extremely handsome, but just something about him yelled brother not lover to me.

Alice had asked me if I had a respective other somewhere. I quickly told her no and that I wasn't really looking to date anyone at the moment. She and Jasper chalked it up to me having a broken heart saying that I needed to get over him. While, technically, I hadn't dated anyone back home I was quite broken by Edward. I told them all about him and Alice swore up and down that he returned the feelings. I kept trying to tell her that he just thought of me as his friend, but she didn't want to listen to me. Jasper was no help either. He kept saying Edward was a douche if he didn't see what was in front of him. Eventually they left that subject alone, thank goodness, but tried to fix me up with all the single men they knew.

There was hands-y Harold-that I swear secretly wants to be a Heidi-, peeking Peter, grabby Garrett, and masturbating Mike. He was hands down the worst. All throughout dinner he kept staring at my chest like it was the most fascinating thing in the world and an occasional grunt would leave his mouth. At first I thought the grunting was a nervous tick or something. Until I noticed his left hand never made its appearance above the table and I could see the movement from his forearm moving under the table cloth. I excused myself to go to the restroom, when really I was going to try and make a mad dash for the exit. His eyes snapped up to mine before he said "hold on almost done." I wanted to believe he was talking about his dinner, but he just gave off that icky feeling. I quickly threw my drink on him before leaving the restaurant in a huff. I felt so dirty for even being near the creep. I called Alice with the threat of castrating Jasper since Mike was his friend and had set up the date.

I didn't see Jasper for almost a whole week after that horrible date and me offending his nether region.

Jasper had come to our room twenty minutes earlier before he and Alice were supposed to leave for their date with a box of candy and an envelope in hand. I thought it was sweet that he was still buying Alice gifts before a date even after four years. What I didn't expect was for him to give them to me saying he was sorry about setting me up with that sleazebag and that if he knew Mike was going to behave that way he would have never set us up or even be associated with him. I had already forgiven Jasper anyways. I mean it wasn't his fault he had pervy friends, but a box of my favorite candies and a gift card for my favorite bookstore didn't hurt.

Jasper and I still cringe just hearing the name Mike. While Jasper tries to protect his junk, I shiver in disgust and have the urge to disinfect everything in sight. Alice gets a kick out it. One time, during spring break our junior year, we were all just laying around in the living room – we had moved out of the dorm last year into a two bedroom apartment – watching movies and pigging out. When the evil little pixie thought it would be funny to put in Monsters Inc., so that when we turned the DVD player on it would resume on the part where Boo yells, "Mike Wazowski!" Needless to say Jasper and I cringed and did our thing while Alice rolled around on the floor in hysterics.

All of the guys I was set up with weren't that bad though. I actually ended up dating one of Alice's friends, Tyler. He was very handsome, smart, and always so sweet to me. We were together for about a year before we both admitted we didn't feel that spark that everyone is always talking about. So we split, but on good terms because even though we weren't meant for one another he was still a good friend. He ended up moving back to Arizona the week after graduation, but I still get an occasional email from him from time to time asking how I'm doing and if anything exciting is happening. Nothing exciting really happens to me though. Although, I found twenty dollars in an old purse that was at the bottom of my closet one time but that's really about it. That is up until I decided to move back home.

When I told Alice and Jasper, those three months ago, that I was thinking of moving back to Forks they both looked at each other and nodded their heads at the exact same time in some kind of silent agreement. Then they looked back at me before saying they were coming with me. Apparently, Alice lived in Port Angeles for a few years when she was younger and loved the area. Jasper didn't really care saying his home was wherever Alice was. So we finished our lease up at the apartment, gave our thirty day notice and packed all of our things before saying a final good-bye to southern Cali.

So after arriving back in Washington we moved into my childhood home. I would be taking over the master bedroom while Alice and Jazz took my old room. I was very thankful my dad had renovated it a little before he moved out. He knocked down the wall that was behind my old bed and expanding it a little more. He also added a walk-in closet. In the master bedroom he added an en-suite bathroom and a walk-in closet. Alice was more excited about the closets than she was about more room for a bigger bed.

"Hey Bella. I'm ready. What do you need me to finish doing?" Alice asked walking into the kitchen forty-five minutes later.

"Um...nothing really I just made beef stew and its already done. Can you cut up some fresh veggies for a salad?" I asked turning the heat low on the stove.

"Sure, no problem. Go ahead and get ready." She replied digging through the fridge drawers for what she needed. "Oh and tell Jazzy to stop pouting and get his butt down here please."

I mumbled a quick response before heading upstairs. I found Jasper sitting in their room looking in his suitcase. He pulled out a few books before looking up at me and smiling.

"Hey Bella." He greeted me with a smile. "Did you need something?"

"Hey Jazzy. Nope. I don't need anything but Alice said to stop pouting and join her downstairs." I replied. He just rolled his eyes before getting up and walking towards me.

"I wasn't pouting," He said, "besides I'm hungry anyways. I have to build up my energy for later. Alice sure is wild in b-"

"Yeah I know. We shared a very small apartment for almost nine years and let me tell you, those walls weren't very thick. Thank you very much." I quickly cut him off.

Jasper looked at me with a smirk playing on his lips. "I know something that's thick and lo-"

"Ew! Jasper that's disgusting. I didn't want to know that." I shrieked covering my ears. He just laughed at me before heading downstairs.

I had just finished brushing my hair when I heard the doorbell go off. I felt like a little girl waiting all day for her daddy to come home from work. Suddenly giddy I let out a little squeal before leaving my room.

"I got it." I said running down the stairs as carefully as I could. "Daddy!" I yelled opening the door and jumping into Charlie's open arms.

"Hey Bells. It's good to see you too." He chuckled putting me down and stepping to the side to reveal Sue standing behind him.

"Hey Sue. How have you been?" I asked giving her a hug.

"Hello Bella. You just get more and more beautiful every time I see you." She said as she took a hold of my hands and stepped back to take a look at me.

I looked away blushing mumbling a shy 'thanks' before ushering them into the living room.

"We tell her that all the time but she never listens to any of us. I blame the Chief for her stubbornness." Jasper said as he and Alice made their way over to us.

"Ha ha. Your just so darn funny aren't you Jasper." Charlie said as he shook Jasper's hand.

"You know it Chief." Jazz replied dodging my dad's playful swat.

"Hey Charlie!" Alice said after hugging Sue.

"Your still with this knuckle head, Alice. I thought you were smarter than this." Charlie joked before hugging Alice.

"What can I say Charlie," She shrugged, "The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Yeah." Was all Charlie said while looking at Sue who quickly blushed and looked away.

"Alright, well dinners ready so lets head into the dining room." I said walking towards the kitchen to grab everything.

After dinner Sue was helping me clean the kitchen when I decided to attempt and ask her a question that had been bugging me all night.

"So Sue how are things down at the reservation?" I asked.

"Bella we both know you could care less about what was going on down there. So tell me. What do you really want to ask?" She said after putting the leftovers in the fridge.

"When you ran into to Edward was he with anyone?" I said suddenly interested in a scuff on the linoleum.

"Are you asking if he was with a lady friend?" Sue replied with an amused smile on her lips.

"Well yes and no." I shrugged finally looking at her.

"I actually ran into Esme the other day at the store and asked her how everyone was doing. She told me that she and Carlisle were actually planning on going on a vacation at the end of the year to Florida. Then we started talking about all the fun things she wanted to do out there. When she mentioned going to Disney World and wanting to bring her grandson along. I told her I didn't know she had a grandchild. She then pulled out a picture of Edward holding a little boy who looked to be around five or six years old…"

"Masen." I interrupted her.

"Yeah Masen. Anyways, I told her that Edward and his wife are very lucky and that they have a beautiful son. Esme quickly told me that Edward isn't married and that he hasn't heard from Masen's mother since Masen was two months old." She finished.

"Oh." Was all I said before turning to face the sink to finish the doing the dishes.

A few hours later, after saying good-bye to Sue and Charlie, I was laying on my bed listening to my iPod thinking about what Sue and I had talked about. What in the world happened to Masen's mother? Why the heck would she willingly leave behind two of the greatest guys I have ever had the pleasure of meeting?

I finally fell asleep after promising myself that I would ask Edward about it tomorrow. Maybe she had a good reason for leaving and Esme just didn't tell Sue the whole story.

That last thought just seemed ridiculous though. I mean what could be more important than your family that you had to leave them?

To me.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

**Recs:**

_Je t'aime__ by Bledsoe09_: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are bestfriends/very well known fashion designers who are headed to Paris, France for fashion show week and a little resting time. What could happen when Emmett, Jasper and Edward go for a fun filled vacation in the same place.

Go on and read it! Give it a try. You know you want to! There's a full moon, images of Emmett dressed as a sheep, and a really hot body shot scene that will make you drool just a bit.

_My way __by Bledsoe09_: After a misunderstanding concerning Edward, Bella promised herself she wouldn't return to Forks. She is completely different now. Will she find out what really happened three years earlier? Not without having fun first that is.

Poor Bella. But there's an awesome car, a loveable dog, name calling that sounds like an award for fucking, and why the heck does Jasper keep walking in on Bella in her under garments?

_Let's Get Physical __by Lalina_: The Goal: Lose 70lbs. The Prize: One steamy night with her personal trainer. When overweight Bella is left by her husband, she is determined to lose weight with the help of Edward Masen. What starts off as payback ends up as so much more.

This story was recently completed and let me tell you. I adored this story! Makes me want to sign up for a gym membership just to meet a hot trainer like Edward and practice my left hook on an evil bitch at the same time.

_High Anxiety __by EdwardsBloodType_: Cute, trendy Bella returns home to escape the heartache of her past. She immediately befriends neighbors Jasper and Edward, bonding with them in the tree house out back. Bella and Edward discover they have more in common than they ever dreamed of.

This story was also recently completed. Seriously if you haven't already read it I really suggest you do. Like ASAP! It will make you cry, laugh, get angry, and need a cold shower and a cigarette, even if you don't smoke, all at the same time. I promise you'll love it!


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

You know that annoying yet creepy feeling you get when it feels like someone is watching you? You quickly whip your head around trying to catch the person, but you rarely ever catch them. Then you feel like a paranoid fool and can't help but laugh at yourself.

Yeah that's how I feel at the moment. It also feels like something is wrapped around my neck. Why the heck would something be wrapped around my neck though and is that….is that giggling I hear?

I quickly sat up to see who it was only to fall back down when whatever was around my neck pulled tighter. I started coughing and clawing at my neck thinking someone had kidnapped me, sometime in the night, and hung a noose around my neck. When I realized what was around my neck though, I couldn't help but laugh at my own stupidity.

Sometime in the night, while I was asleep, my ear buds came out of my ears and the cord was now wrapped, somewhat loosely, around my neck. Well that explains what was choking me, but it doesn't explain who the hell was giggling. I sat up and came face to face with a very amused looking Jasper.

"What the heck do you want, Jasper?" I asked, a little annoyed that his starring and had woken me up.

"Well morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty. I see the witch has given up on poisoned apples and is now trying to murder you with your earphones. At least she's attempting to use technology." He replied, laughing.

Okay as grumpy as I was, even I had to laugh at that.

"Aw. Jasper, are you calling me a beauty?" I asked, fluttering my eyes at him. He rolled his eyes before slowly making his way towards the edge of my bed.

"Pfft…more like the beast. What crawled and decided to nest on top of your head? " He asked, trying to run his finger through the knot atop my head. "Jeez Bells if you want Edward to like you you're going to have to refrain from these nightly ogre changes in the middle of the night." He gave up on untangling my hair and was now poking at it like something was really living in there.

How does he know about Edward? I haven't talked about him in almost two years…

Oh snap! I forgot to tell Alice about meeting him for breakfast today.

...and running into him yesterday

...and that he has a son

_Jesus what have I told her?_ I thought to myself.

"What are you talking about? Who said anything about Edward and should I be worried you know so much about Disney princesses?" I asked, eying him curiously.

"Bella, remember when you first moved in with Alice your freshman year at UCLA?" He asked, looking at me with an amused expression.

"Um yeah…but what does that have to do with anyth- oh god." I groaned, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"Seems to me that you haven't grown out of your sleep talking phase just yet. I was on my way downstairs to start a pot of coffee when I thought I heard you in here. Also, seriously Bella? Alice and you love Disney. Why wouldn't I know so much about princesses after hanging around you girls as long as I have. " He laughed.

"What did I say this time and what the heck is wrong with you? Just because you hear a noise coming from my room doesn't mean I'm dying. Sheesh, Jasper! What if I was doing something private like: getting dressed or something? What would Alice say if she knew you were being a creeper outside of my bedroom door?" I questioned. "Speak of the devil, where in the world is Alice?"

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was only 9am. I still had a while before I had to meet Edward and Masen for brunch.

"Alice went to the grocery store. She said you forgot to buy her hot tea. Heaven help us if that woman were to drink coffee in the morning or at all for that matter," He chuckled. "Oh and you didn't really say anything. You just kept saying Edward and Masen, I think. Who's Masen?"

"Just wait till Alice gets back and I'll tell you both everything." I said, getting out of bed and stretching.

"Um Bells you may not want to wear those Pajamas in the presence of others who aren't supposed to see you naked." Jasper said, covering his eyes with his left hand and pointing at my chest with his right.

Confused I looked down at my pajamas to see what he was talking about. As soon as I did I remembered why I had to wear a bra with this specific pajama set. I bought them at Forever 21 a while ago because they were just so soft. The white silk tank top had a pretty black floral print paired with cute pink silk shorts. When I went to wear them for the first time though, I noticed they left nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, to the imagination. It shouldn't really have been a surprise though, since the top was white and the bottoms were such a light pink, but they were just so cute and soft.

"Sorry, Jasper. I forgot these were my moderately slutty pajamas. " I told him as I walked towards my closet. I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Okay I'm decent." I said, after putting my robe on.

"Did you just say moderately slutty? I don't think that's possible, Bella. Either they're slutty or there not." He said, peeking through his fingers to see if I really was covered.

"Well smart ass you know what I mean. They aren't slutty, they're just see through. That's why I usually always wear my bra with them. I was just too tired to put one back on last night after my shower." I explained to him.

Just then we heard the front door open and Alice's voice calling for us. Jasper, the love sick fool he is, actually did this little hoping-slash-dancing thing in place before turning and making a run for the stairs. I swear if it wasn't for Alice I would seriously start to question his sexuality. First, he knows a lot about fairytales. Secondly, he willingly looked away from a free peep show that I accidentally gave him, but to be fair that just shows how much he really loves Alice. It also means that he isn't one of those rude starers that watch you until you cover up. Finally, that little hopping-dance thing he did just now...yeah I'm going to have a talk with him about that later. No grown, straight man should ever move like that.

After brushing my teeth I made my way downstairs only to be hassled by the little pixie for not buying her damn tea yesterday.

"Well it's not my fault you can't drink coffee like a normal person, Alice." I playfully snapped at her.

"Whatever, Bella. So what's new? Who's Masen?" she asked, while boiling some water.

I quickly shot a glare at Jasper. That jerk couldn't keep anything to himself for five freaking minutes.

I casually said, "Jasper was staring at my boobs while you were gone."

"What? No, I wasn't!" Jasper exclaimed. "I heard a noise coming from her room, so I went to go check on her. Then when she got out of bed she was wearing her 'moderately slutty' pajamas with no bra. I was just pointing out that she shouldn't wear those around people who aren't supposed to see her naked." He was getting panicky.

"Calm down, Jazz. I've seen Bells naked. I know she has great tits." Alice said, rubbing Jasper's forearm.

"Yeah she does…WAIT! What?" He practically shrieked.

"Seriously Jasper, were best friends. We've helped each other get dressed and share fitting rooms all the time." I told him.

"So Jasper, Bella has great tits huh?" Alice asked, playfully nudging him in the ribs with her elbow. I couldn't help but laugh at poor Jasper. His face was so red. I don't even think that I have blushed that hard in my life. Alice quickly shot me a wink, telling me to play along.

"Yeah Jazz, I don't think it's fair that you've seen my bare chest. Alice don't you think it would be fair for him to show me a little bare skin. You know a tit-for-tat sort of thing?" I asked, looking at Jasper from under my eyelashes.

"Oh yeah I totally agree with you, Bells." Alice replied, coming to stand next to me.

"But you've seen me without a shirt, Bella. Many times actually." Jasper said, looking rather confused.

"Oh silly, Jasper. Yes, Bella has seen your chest many times, but she's never seen you below the belt. Give her a little peek." By this point, poor little Alice was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yeah Jasper, come on just a teeny tiny little peek. I'd be willing to bet my left boob it's not teeny tiny down there. After all I did have to buy magnum sized condoms yesterday." I said, suggestively looking in the direction of his crotch while licking my lips.

How I have managed to not start hysterically laughing by now is...well your guess is as good as mine.

"Um…I uh..ar-are you sure I should show her, Ali?" Aw…poor Jasper. He looks so embarrassed. His face is beyond red now, almost purple, and he keeps tugging at the hair on the back of his neck.

Hmmm…I wonder if Edward still constantly runs his hands through his amazing hair? I couldn't help but remember all the times I used to fantasize about holding on to that hair while he did very naughty things to me.

"Of course, Jazzy. Tit-for-tat." Alice urged, tugging on his basketball shorts.

He gave Alice one more pleading glance before looking at me with a defeated look on his face.

He hesitantly hooked his thumbs into the elastic on the side of his shorts and started to slowly pull them down. He had only pulled them down an inch or so before me and Alice both looked at each other and started laughing so hard I was actually wheezing.

Alice on the other hand was making noises no other human has ever made. It almost sounded like a donkey imitating a…whale maybe? I'm not sure honestly, but it's kind of scaring me right now.

And Jasper. Poor, poor Jasper. He's just standing there looking all cute and confused.

"Can you please explain why you are laughing at me?" Jasper asked looking mildly hurt after a few moments of our obnoxious laughter.

"Jasper, did you really think I was going to make you flash me? You saw my boobs, so what? They're just boobs. I'll get over it. At least you didn't see below _my_ belt. That would be a different story." I said, walking towards him to give him a hug.

"You guys suck you know that? I was over here all embarrassed thinking you were really going to make me show you my dick. I hate you both." Jasper said pouting at us.

"Aw Jazz lighten up. If you're a good boy maybe I'll show you just how much I suck later." Alice replied, while suggestively rubbing his arm.

Alice and her damn innuendos I swear. She has the biggest fascination with "that's what she/he said." It's so bad I'm almost scared to go anywhere public with her. One time when we went camping our lot was near a bunch of teenagers on a high school camping trip and Alice heard one of the younger boys that was setting up camp say…

"I've never pitched a full tent before. Who knew it could be so hard?"

Needless to say our little pixie was rolling around in the dirt laughing after yelling "that's what he said". I think one of their chaperones may have heard her because every time Alice was too close to one of the student campers one of the adults would suddenly appear. They would have an important task that had to be done at that exact moment by one of the kids.

"So Bella are you going to tell me who Masen is now?" Alice asked, pouring water into her mug for her tea.

"Oh yeah, he's Edwards son." I replied nonchalantly, walking over to the cabinet to grab a coffee mug.

"Edward's what?" Alice and Jasper practically shrieked at the same time.

"You heard me. Masen is Edward's son." I said, slightly shrugging my left shoulder.

"Wait. So is he married now or what? Come on Bells I need answers!" Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I sort of forgot to tell you that I ran into them yesterday, while I was at the grocery store and that I'm supposed to meet them for brunch at noon today." I replied, while giving Alice my best 'I'm sorry' face.

Alice ignored my apology face and gestured with her hands for me to continue.

"Right. So like I said, I ran into them while I was grocery shopping yesterday. Actually, I was on my way to the tea isle when Masen came up to me. At first I thought he looked kind of familiar but didn't really think anything of it until Edward walked up and Masen called him 'Daddy'. Then-"

"But is he single Bella?" Alice asked interrupting me.

"As I was saying, Alice. I asked Sue yesterday if she knew anything about Edward's family situation. She told me she actually ran into Edward's mother, Esme, the other day at the store and found out about Masen. When she made a comment about Edward and his wife being lucky, Esme was quick to explain that Edward wasn't married. And I'm guessing he isn't engaged or anything because knowing Esme, she would have gone into detail about Edward's significant other. If she existed. So to answer your question. Yes, I am almost positive he is single." I said, with a big smile on my face.

"Aw…Ali. Did you hear that, Bella's Prince Charming might still be single." Jasper said in a horrible high pitched voice, while covering his heart with his left hand and laying the back of his right hand over his forehead.

"Jasper, I love you to pieces, but I'm starting to think Bella and I are just an excuse to cover your love for all things Disney princess." Alice told him in a teasing voice before looking back at me. "I have a good feeling about this Bells, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Hun, but like I said, I'm meeting with them for brunch at noon so I need to start getting ready." I said, slowly backing out of the kitchen after looking over to the clock to see it was already 10:45am. I had about an hour or so to get ready.

After getting out of the shower, I quickly got dressed before blow drying my hair. I didn't feel like doing anything with it, so I left my natural curls down after pinning my bangs back.

As I was making my way downstairs, I overheard Alice and Jasper talking about taking out a loan from the bank.

"What are you going to take a loan out for?" I asked, making my way into the kitchen.

"Well, since not all of us have cool bosses that let us continue working for them from thousands of miles away, I was thinking of maybe opening my own boutique. But I don't have enough money saved up to be able to open lease, and pay rent every month till the shop gets started, plus materials, and all sorts of other things." Alice answered.

"Well what if I agreed to help? I mean I have a bit saved up, plus I have my supposed to be rent money saved up. It would save you so much time and you won't have to worry about interest rates going up." I offered.

"Really Bella? You would help me with this?" She asked with a hopeful expression. "I mean I would pay you back every cent I borrowed as soon as I could. I promise!"

"Of course, Ali. I know you'll pay me back when you can, no rush." I glanced at the clock on the microwave to check the time and saw that I had about ten minutes till I was supposed to meet Edward and Masen.

"Thanks Bells. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." She said, as she gave me a hug and quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, Ali. Although, if I don't leave now I'm going to be late." I quickly spun around heading towards the door not knowing Jasper was standing so close behind me. I stumbled into his chest almost falling backwards on my ass, thankfully Jasper wrapped his arms around me just in time.

"Sorry Bella." Jasper quickly apologized letting go of me when I caught my balance.

"It's alright, Jazz. My old truck is still in the garage if you guys need to go anywhere. The keys should be in the visor on the driver side." I could practically hear Alice cringe.

"Seriously Bella can't you drive the truck and leave your pretty car here?" Alice was trying to give me her best pout, but over the years its effectiveness wore off.

"Nope. Your stuck with the truck till your cars get here." I said smirking at her.

"Are you sure it even still runs?" Jasper asked, with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yes Jazz. She runs just fine, as long as you keep her at a reasonable speed." I stuck my tongue out at Alice before heading out the door.

I was only five minutes late meeting them for lunch. I figured it was sort of a good thing being fashionably late instead of desperately early.

I had barely stepped into the diner when a little ball of energy came rushing toward me yelling my name. After greeting both Masen and Edward I debated where I should sit. I really wanted to sit next to Edward, but I figured if I sat across from him I could see his face better. Plus it would be easier to help Masen if he needs anything.

A few moments later our waiter came, and apparently he knew me. It took me a few moments to place a name with his face, but I finally recognized him. James Marshall. The very same James Marshall that would never leave me alone back in high school. Don't get me wrong. He was nice and cute, but he was just a little too persistent for my taste. Although, there were a few times I actually considered saying yes, but then I would start feeling really guilty. Almost like I was cheating on Edward or something. Crazy I know. Considering we were only friends, but I just couldn't shake the feeling. I think that was also what kept me from agreeing to date back in California.

After James left to put our orders in, Edward and I talked a little about what was going on with our lives. When Edward asked me about my career I couldn't believe he remembered that I wanted to be a writer. I vaguely remember mentioning it to him maybe once or twice back in high school, but nothing was ever a final decision. And when Masen asked me to write a story about him I just wanted to pick him up and squeeze him to death.

It was just so natural and easy being around Masen. A few times I found myself already consciously aware of what he needed before he even asked. And when I looked over at Edward he was staring at me with an expression on his face that I couldn't really decipher. It kind of looked like…awe? Maybe with a little bit of love mixed in there, but I'm not really too sure.

When we were finished eating James came back with our bill and a free cookie for Masen. I tried to be sneaky and slip the bill into my pocket, but little man ratted me out. I mock glared at him before turning to Edward and giving him a small pout.

I suggested we hang out at the park for a while longer since we didn't really get a chance to talk much, and well honestly, I just didn't want to leave these two yet.

After telling Edward about Charlie and Sue's spontaneous elopement, I managed to gather enough courage to ask about Masen's mother. Only after he told me I wished I hadn't asked.

I swear. So help me God if I ever cross paths with her I'm going to cut a bitch! How dare she think it okay to just leave an infant. I can't even fathom ever leaving a child behind. My poor, Edward. Having to juggle school and fatherhood alone.

A few moments later Masen came over to us asking for his hot cocoa. I scooted over making room for him in between me and Edward before handing him the Styrofoam cup. I couldn't help but stare at him and wonder what it would be like if he was biologically mine. There were only a few features that weren't Edwards, like how the end of his nose was a little rounder and his eyes had more blue than green in them, so I'm guessing those were given from his mother side. But if I took away those two things and replaced those features with ones similar to my own, it was easy enough to believe he was really mine.

I looked over at Edward just as he opened his mouth to say something but heard my name being called from behind me. I quickly turned around to see Jasper walking toward us with a to-go bag from the diner tucked under his arm. I couldn't help but smile thinking of him driving my old truck around town and knowing the only reason Alice wasn't right beside him was because she absolutely detested that truck.

"What are you doing over here?" I asked while giving him a hug, even though I just saw him at home.

"Alice and I were hungry, but were too lazy to make something so she made me come find food. This was the first thing I came across so here I am." He replied, gesturing to his to-go bag and rolling his eyes.

I looked over my shoulder to see Edward and Masen starring at us while waiting for me to return to the bench.

"Oh! Jasper I want you meet my best friend from high school. Edward Cullen and his son Masen." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him in their direction.

"So Edward, best friends huh?" Jasper said winking at him and extending a hand to Edward.

"Yes. And you are?" Edward snapped grabbing Jasper's extended hand.

I quickly whipped my head around to look at Edward to see what was wrong, but he wasn't looking at me. He was _glaring_ at Jasper while squeezing the shit out of his hand.

"I'm Bella's new roomy." Jazz replied, smirking at him while throwing his arm around my shoulder .

"Her _WHAT_?" Edward practically growled.

It took about one-point-three seconds to figure out what Jasper was doing. He was trying to make Edward jealous. What surprised me was that it looked like it was…working. Then I remembered I never told Edward about Jasper and Alice moving in with me and that they are a couple and have been for years.

I debated on whether or not I should play along and see what happens, but decided that wasn't very nice. If the roles were reversed and Edward was the one with a girl hanging on him I would be attempting to channel my inner Super-Bitch to make the whore disappear. I jabbed Jasper in the ribs with my elbow before shrugging his arm off of me.

"Edward this is Jasper my new roommate. He and his, basically wife and my best friend, Alice just moved all the way from California with me and are bumming off me and staying in my old room until they find a place of their own." I explained while giving Jasper the stink eye. Jasper merely winked at me before saying Alice was waiting for her food.

"Bells you should invite them over for dinner sometime. You know Alice will be excited to meet some of your old friends." Jasper said, emphasizing the word friends. "I guess I'll see you around Edward. You too Masen."

"Yeah I'll see you at home Jazz." I replied, as he started walking away.

"Bye Jasper." Masen yelled when Jasper looked over his shoulder one last time to wave goodbye.

"Well he seems…uh…nice." Edward said, after Jasper was out of hearing range. Suddenly Edward looked very amused. A little too amused for my liking. "Hey Bella what car is he dri-" Edwards was cut off mid-sentence by the loud roar of my old truck.

"What is that?" Masen yelled after covering his ears.

Hey it wasn't that loud…was it? Maybe I'm just immune to it after all these years.

"Seriously, Bella? Rubiginous is still alive?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes, she is. And she runs just as good as she did ten years ago, thank you very much." I replied, stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest.

"What does Rugbynous mean?" Masen asked looking so adorably confused.

"It's just a fancy name for the color rust." Edward said, still chuckling over the fact that my old truck was still running.

"Edward stop laughing at my truck." I said, petulantly stomping my foot.

"Okay I'm done laughing. I promise." He even did the whole "cross my heart" gesture for good measure.

"Daddy can we invite Bella to Uncle Em's and Aunt Rosie's house tomorrow?" Masen asked looking up at his dad.

EPOV

It totally slipped my mind that Bella used to be so close to my family. Em, Rose, and my parents would love if Bella showed up with me tomorrow. They would probably kill me for not telling them that I ran into her, but eventually they would get over it.

"What do you say Bella? Are you busy tomorrow?" I asked intentionally widening my eyes and pouting a bit.

"Yeah, Miss. Bella. Can you come tomorrow?" Masen said mimicking my pout.

_Man, I love this kid._

"How can I say no to such a cute little face that." Bella quickly bent down and gave Masen a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I'll come tomorrow."

"What about me, Isn't my face cute? Don't I get a kiss?" I pushed my lower lip out further hoping she would kiss my lip instead of my cheek.

Sadly, but not really sad at all, she quickly kissed my left cheek lingering there for a few extra beats before slowly pulling away.

"All better you big baby?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Much." I said smirking at her.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket seeing I had a missed text from my dad asking if I could work a few hours tonight to help fill in for a doctor that just called in sick. I shot him a quick text telling him okay and that I would see him in a few.

"Well Mase you ready to go?" I asked picking him up.

"Aw…dad do we have too?" He whined.

"Yeah Grandpa just asked if I could work for a little while tonight, so we have to head home." I pushed his little pouting lower lip back into his mouth before looking at Bella.

"Sorry Bells we gotta head home. Dad just asked if I could fill in for someone tonight." I said, giving her an apologetic smile.

"It's okay I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Of course. I'll text you all the information later." I sneakily was trying to ask for her number without actually outright asking her.

"Sure, my number is still the same. Do you still have it?" She asked.

"Yeah I still have it." I actually didn't have it programed in my phone, but I have had that number memorized for years. I actually called it once eight years ago but hung up before she could get out anything besides "Hello." Yeah I know creepy.

"Okay, good. Bye, Masen." She said walking over and giving us both a hug since I was still holding him. "Bye, Edward. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She turned around and started walking to her car only to turn around and yell: "Hey, is it okay if I bring Jasper and Alice?"

"Yeah. I'm sure that should be fine." Damn, Jasper. I thought.

I can't believe he was trying to act like he and Bella were together. He's lucky Bella told me the truth or I would have ripped his arm away from Bella's shoulder and then completely off his body.

"Bye, Bella!" Masen yelled just before she crossed the street to the diners parking lot.

She shot use one last smile and wave before unlocking her door and hopping into the driver's seat. I put Masen down and grabbed his hand before slowly making our way towards the car. I was already laughing to myself thinking of all the shenanigans that were sure to go down.

Tomorrow was going to be epic!

* * *

Recs:

Dear Mr Masen by jendonna.

Summary:

"Error 434: Reprimanding an executive." Life changing or just stupid? Dear Mr. Masen: A story of unauthorized Internet usage, culinary delights and the goings-on at Cullen, Inc. AH, ExB.

A Rough Start by ItzMegan73

Summary:

Overnight irresponsible Edward goes from bachelor to father of a 5 yr old. Meanwhile responsible, prepared Bella begins her first job as Kindergarten teacher at Forks Elementary. When irresponsible meets the epitome of responsible, sparks will fly!

Just One of the Boys by TKegl

Summary:

Bella's dying to break into the music biz, but is thwarted at every turn. When boy band 5Point holds open auditions, it could be her big chance. Of course, first she has to convince them she's a boy… AND hide her huge crush on the dreamy lead singer.

AND…

Of course any of the stories written by the wonderful and talented Bledsoe09!


End file.
